Medical devices, such as patient monitoring equipment, may utilize wireless communication to transmit data from the monitoring equipment and associated sensors to one or more other computing devices for further processing and/or presentation. The amount of patient monitoring data may be small in size relative to a data bandwidth capacity of a wireless communication channel with good signal conditions. However, a wireless link may have a varying level of quality and on occasion have degradation leading to data loss. In order to maintain acceptable levels of data integrity, lost data may be retransmitted, but with delay incurred while resending the data, especially if the low link quality persists, causing sequential failures. As patient monitoring data may be utilized for real-time analysis of a patient's status, an increase in data transfer time may compromise such endeavors.